Harry Potter and the Lick of Flame
by tezbuzz
Summary: gh and rh ship. defeat of voldie and story of love


* * *

Harry Potter and the Lick of Flame  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, apart from Rose Evans.  
  
It was the middle of the summer in Privet Drive and Harry Potter sat in the Dursley's living room watching Teletubbies mindlessly. His thoughts were miles away, as this was the day he would find out whether he had a chance of being an auror or not. It was O.W.L results day! 'Good?' asked Dudley (referring to the teletubbies) as he waddled into the room. 'What? This? No. Rubbish,' mumbled Harry.  
'What were you thinking about then?' inquired Dudley curiously.  
'Oh, nothing. Its just I'm gonna get my OWL results today.'  
'Your what?'  
'Exams. Ordinary Wizarding Levels.'  
'Oh rite' said Dudley slowly, as he digested the information, 'You weirdo wizards actually have exams!'  
'Yeah, we do. So we can somewhere in life- unlike you,' snapped Harry.  
'Oh yeah,' snarled Dudley.  
'Yeah. You got 10 D's in your GCSEs, and I hope to be an auror.'  
'A what?' asked Dudley, staring at Harry.  
'A dark wizard catcher!' said Harry lightly.  
'You'll never be any good,' smirked Dudley.  
'I wouldn't be bad. I've escaped from Voldermort 5 times,' seeing Dudley's blank look, added, 'The guy who murdered my parents,' replied Harry in disbelief, 'He also killed many other people, including my...mate Cedric Diggory.' Harry was quiet for a moment as he thought about poor Cedric. 'Oh,' said Dudley feebly,' You do a lot at school don't you?'  
'Yeah, anyway, my results are here,' said Harry as a barn owl flew through the open window.   
  
With dread Harry opened the envelope that he had just removed from the leg of the barn owl. He took a deep breath and opened the sheet of parchment.  
'What did you get?' asked Dudley. Harry smiled. The results weren't too bad.  
'In Defence Against the Dark Arts I got an O.'  
'That's bad,' said Dudley, 'Worse that me!'  
No it isn't. O stands for Outstanding. I got D in Divination- oh well.'  
'What's that? Dreadful?' asked Dudley.  
'Yep. Transfiguration... Outstanding! Herbology... Acceptable. Potions... Exceeds Expectations. Oh no,' sighed Harry, 'I needed an O. Charms...Exceeds Expectations. Astrology... Poor. No surprise there,' said Harry remembering the exam, 'History of Magic... Poor. Care of Magical Creatures... Acceptable. Not too bad.' He had been terrified he was going to get something lower like a P or D and shame Hagrid. 'Well done,' mumbled Dudley miserably.  
'Thanks,' said Harry, surprised at Dudley's thoughtfulness.  
Harry left the living room at top speed and sped upstairs he was going to send an owl to Sirius, but then he remembered and stopped dead. Sirius had fallen through the veil!  
  
Harry sat on his bed, tears trickled down his face. 'Poor Sirius' he thought. 'Why didn't I look in the mirror he gave him me,' burst out Harry angrily. Just then an owl tapped on his window. It was Errol. 'Hang on Errol' said Harry leaping up. Harry opened the window and Errol flew in and collapsed on the bed. He untied the letter from the exhausted bird and opened it eagerly. He was dying to know how Ron had done in his OWLs. Harry, hey mate. How are your results? Mine are alright. Not the best but better than Fred and Georges. Thank goodness, mum would have killed me if the weren't. DADA- Outstanding! Divination- Dreadful, Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations, Herbology- Acceptable, Potions- Acceptable, Charms- Exceeds Expectations, Astrology- Poor, History of magic- Poor, Care of Magical creatures- Acceptable. Not much chance of being an auror though, shame. I think I'd like to work in the department of magical games and sports. That would be cool. I bet Hermione got all O's and E's. - Ron. PS. the twins borrowed Pig so I had to use Errol. Harry laughed and began writing a letter to Ron.

* * *

Harry stood on platform 9 3/4 waiting for Hermione and Ron. He hadn't seen them all summer and was looking forward to seeing them again. 'Hey Harry!' cried Hermione as she burst though the barrier. 'Heya. Well done on your OWLs' she smiled.  
'You too,' replied Harry. For Hermione had received all O's and E's. Unsurprisingly. 'Hi guys' said Ron coming up behind them, closely followed by Ginny. 'Good to see you Ron' said Harry happily, ' and you Ginny.' Ginny blushed. 'Same' she murmured. 'Come on. Lets get on the train' said Hermione and all 4 of them clambered aboard the train. Most the carriages were completely full and it wasn't until they reached the last one they found a completely empty one.  
  
Soon they were chatting away. Harry could not help but notice how pretty Ginny had become over the summer. Her hair was long and wavy. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke and her smile was dainty and beautiful. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

* * *

'We're almost there, we'd better change,' said Hermione briskly.  
'Oh good idea' said Ginny and left the carriage. Hermione followed and the boys changed.  
  
The girls took a very long time to return. 'We're back' said Ginny poking her head around the door.  
'I noticed,' said Ron sourly, 'where have you been you've taken ages!' Ginny and Hermione sat down. 'We were in the next carriage talking to Neville and Luna. They're dating, did you know?' said Ginny smiling broadly.  
'What!? Never!' cried Ron.  
'Yeah, they are. Neville wrote to me over the summer,' replied Harry.  
'Crikey!' said Ron, 'Am I the only one who has never had a girlfriend ever?!  
  
Ron was quite rite. Dean was with Parvati (things hadn't worked with Ginny). Seamus had been going out with Lavender for quite a long time. Harry had briefly dated Cho. Hermione used to go out with Krum. Now Neville had a girlfriend!  
  
'Cheer up' said Harry, ' I'm also single.'  
'Thanks mate' croaked Ron.  
'Err Ron. Could I have a word?' asked Hermione awkwardly.  
  
'Err Ron, umm, the thing is' stuttered Hermione.  
  
'Spit it out' said Ron impatiently.  
  
'Ron. I really like you,' said Hermione nervously.  
  
'I like you too. You're my best friend.'  
  
'No, I mean I really like you.' blurted Hermione.  
  
Ron sat down quickly. 'Does this mean what I think it does?'  
  
'I expect so' said Hermione miserably. 'I'll understand if you don't feel the same.'  
  
'I do,' blurted Ron quickly.  
  
'Really!? Oh my God!' shrieked Hermione happily and threw her arms around Ron.  
  
'Ron? What will we tell Harry?' asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
'The truth. We'll tell him now!' said Ron firmly.  
  
When they re-entered, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw!  
  
Ginny and Harry were kissing, but they broke apart when they realised Ron and Hermione were watching them. Both Ginny and Harry went bright red.  
'Err. Ron. Is Harry a better choice than Dean or Michael Corner?  
'Yeah sure,' said Ron brightly.  
'You're not mad?' inquired Harry.  
'No, coz the thing is, Hermione and me have just started going out,' said Ron shyly.  
'You are? Great,' grinned Harry, 'it's about time'  
'Cool' laughed Ron with relief. Ginny suddenly cried out, 'We're here!' All 4 of them gathered at the window to peer out at Hogsmeade station, which was disappearing as dusk swamped it.  
'Come on. Let's go and get good seats in the coaches,' said Harry, as crowds of students poured off the train.  
'Alright', said Ron and the four of them stepped off the train  
  
Harry sat beside Ginny in the great hall, watching the sorting. 'Cribb, Sasha,' said Prof, McGonagall as a small girl walked forward and sat on the sorting stool. A few moments later the sorting hat cried 'HUFFLEPUFF' Sasha was followed by Christopher Dunham who became a new Ravenclaw. Several more nervous 11 year olds stumbled across the hall to the hat. 'Evans, Mark' called Professor McGonagall. Harry gasped. It was the same boy Dudley had beaten up last summer. Mark sat under the hat for a whole minute before it shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!' a huge applause followed as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Well done' called Ron as Mark sat down beside Ginny. 'Err, mark, you don't live near Little Whinging- do you?' asked Harry. 'Yeah, why?' replied Mark, looking puzzled. 'I don't suppose you were beaten up last year by Big D and his gang?' 'Actually I was, how did you know?' 'He's my cousin,' sighed Harry. 'Oh right, poor you. My mum, Rose, wondered who's son he was coz she wants to speak to her,' said Mark. 'His mum is Petunia Dursley.' 'Really!? My mum has a sister called Petunia Dursley. She had another one called Lily but she died. Mum won't say how.'  
  
Silence.  
  
Ginny cried, 'Oh my God Harry!' Harry ignored her; he just looked down at his plate and asked 'What's your dad called?' 'I never knew him; he left my mum before I was born. So mum ditched the name Clarke and kept her maiden name- Evans. Why are you so shocked,' asked a genuinely puzzled Mark, 'Err, umm, my aunt is Petunia Dursley and my mum was Lily Potter, Petunia's sister,' muttered Harry. 'Really. Cool. We're almost definitely cousins! I'll write and ask my mum whether her sister Lily married someone called Potter. 'Yeah, you do that' said Harry roughly. 'Oh Harry how strange!' cried Hermione. 'Shut it! Hermione!' yelled Harry and he stormed out the Great Hall. As he walked to the doors everyone's head turned to look at him.  
  
'Oh dear' said Hermione sadly. The door slammed and immediately the hall began whispering.  
  
'I apologise for Mr Potter's behaviour' cried Professor McGonagall, 'lets continue the sorting, Yates, Joanne!' Joanne became Slytherin and then Yield, Peter joined Ravenclaw.  
  
Another applause then Dumbledore stood up. 'Welcome back. I know you are all hungry but this is very important.' said Dumbledore solemnly.  
  
The students gave each other puzzled looks. Dumbledore had never said something important before the feast. He saved it until people had eaten. No one spoke a word. Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
'This year at Hogwarts we must be extra vigilant. Lord Voldemort has returned and is primarily after one member of our school community. So I therefore must ask every single student in this school to be alert and inform me of anything unusual. However small it may seem. You may now eat. Let the feast begin' Dumbledore clapped his hands and the plates filled with food.  
  
A nervous chatter broke out as the students discussed Dumbledore's words. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at each other. They knew Dumbledore had been referring to Harry; Harry was the one Voldemort was after.  
  
'Dumbledore is worried like I've never seen him before' said Hermione. 'Yeah' said Ron, 'but that's not my main concern'  
  
'Mine neither' said Ginny.  
  
'What could be more important?' snapped Hermione impatiently.  
  
'Telling Harry about Dumbledore's speech' said Ron promptly.  
  
'Mark Evans' said Ginny glaring at Ron.  
  
'What, Ginny? Telling Harry will be bad. He'll fly into one of his rages.' exclaimed Ron.  
  
'I still think the matter of Evans is more important. What if he is Harry's cousin? Sirius' death is still very near and another emotional event could just about destroy him' argued Ginny.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor tower, Harry sat with his head in his hands and cried openly. He wanted Sirius so much. Lupin was good to talk to but he would never be the same as Sirius.  
  
'Why!? WHY SIRIUS????!' yelled Harry suddenly. No one heard him; they were all in the great hall.  
  
Harry heard a tap at the window. It was Hedwig.  
  
'Hedwig' cried Harry as he opened the window. The beautiful snowy owl flew in and landed on the armchair by the fire. She had a letter attached to her leg.  
  
Harry removed it and opened it,  
  
Harry, your godfather, Sirius left his house to you and everything in it. He has also left you 20,000 galleons. His life savings. I will have them transferred to your account as soon as possible. - R. Lupin.  
  
As soon as Harry read the letter more tears trickled down his face. The trickles became torrents and then, suddenly the portrait hole clanged open, and Harry jumped.  
  
It was Ron, Ginny and Hermione. 'Hey mate' croaked Ron, 'we skipped pudding.'  
Harry looked up and they saw his face was blotchy with tears and Ginny gave a cry and ran to him, 'oh Harry. It can't be that bad, what's the matter?'  
  
Harry didn't answer, he simply held up the letter from Lupin and Ginny took it.  
'Wow, Harry,' exclaimed Ron, reading over Ginny's shoulder, '20,000 galleons. Think of what you could by with that- you're rich!'  
  
Harry felt numb. He felt a huge sense of guilt rise up inside him, the Weasleys were so kind and only had 1 galleon in their vault when Harry had been to Diagon Alley with them in his second year, yet he had had loads of money but wasn't particularly nice. He was always yelling at people and making them hate him.  
  
'You can have it' said Harry sadly.  
  
'What!? You must be mad Harry. Sirius left you this to set up your life and you just want to give it to me!' said Ron in dismay.  
  
Harry looked at him and then stood up and turned. He walked out the portrait hole and Hermione suddenly burst into tears.  
  
Harry stormed down a corridor absent mindlessly, he had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to get away from it all. Everything was so hard at the moment with Sirius gone, and now he finds out he has a new cousin.  
Just then Mark bumped into him as he turned a corner. 'Oh hi' said Mark cheerfully, 'I hope I didn't upset you earlier.'  
  
Harry swore then walked straight past Mark. Mark was so surprised and confused; he truly didn't understand what Harry's problem was. So when Mark reached the common room his eyes met a strange sight. The tower was empty apart from Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Hermione was sobbing her eyes out and Ron and Ginny were desperately trying to comfort her.  
  
'Poor Harry' wailed Hermione.  
  
'Calm down Hermione,' said Ron, 'he'll be alright, he's been through worse.'  
  
Mark cleared his throat, making them all jump. Mark quickly told them of what had happened during his brief meeting with Harry in the corridor and Ginny charged out of the portrait hole in search of Harry.

* * *

'Harry, listen to me. Please!!!' sobbed Ginny. They were both in the library and Harry was ignoring Ginny. 'Harry! Please!' wailed Ginny,' Tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help.'  
  
Harry looked straight ahead, avoiding her eyes, which he knew were full of tears. He couldn't bring himself to speak of his grief and worries.  
  
'HARRY! PLEASE!!! Listen. I love you and you just ignore me as if I was a piece of paper. I want to help, but I can't unless you tell me what the matter is!' screamed Ginny.  
  
The whole library turned to look at Harry and Ginny. Draco smirked and whispered to Crabbe and Goyle before saying, 'Oh look Potter, is it impossible for you to look after a girlfriend. Poor Cho, never knew what she was taking on, dating you!'  
  
Harry said nothing. He looked straight into Ginny's eyes and was shocked. Her eyes were full of grief and worry. He knew she loved him so much and it was breaking her heart seeing him like this.  
  
'Ginny,' he whispered, 'I love you but it's too difficult to tell you what the matter is. I'm sorry.'  
  
Ginny's face was blotchy with tears; she looked at Harry then ran out of the library. Harry groaned. Nothing was going right!  
  
Harry burst into the Gryffindor common room. He was looking for Ginny to apologise but couldn't find her. He saw Ron and Hermione quietly talking in the corner and he suddenly found he had no desire to talk to them at all and went up to the dormitory.  
  
Mark joined Ron and Hermione and soon the whole story of Harry's life came tumbling out. When they had finished Mark was awestruck.  
  
'He has actually survived He Who Must Not Be Named 5 times! Wow.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Ron grimly.  
  
'...And his godfather, that dangerous criminal has just died,' said Mark  
  
'Yeah,' said Hermione sadly, 'Sirius is, I mean...was...not a dangerous criminal. It was a huge misunderstanding, that's all.'  
  
Ginny then entered the common room. Everyone stared. Word travelled fast in Hogwarts and all of them had heard about what had happened in the library. Ginny kept her head down and went up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
'Harry' she whispered.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'It is me, Ginny. I'm sorry about earlier,'  
  
'Same. Ginny, I feel terrible; it's my fault Sirius died.'  
  
'No It isn't' said Ginny, 'Harry, you have GOT to believe me. It is not your fault and you should stop thinking it is. Sirius would have wanted you to have carried on normally.'  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. 'Really? I'm so sorry.' Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could.  
  
'I love you,' she whispered in his ear.

* * *

The next day Lavender was wandering through the castle when she walked into a glittering room. She had never been in this room before and had not even known it existed.  
  
In the centre of the room stood a large bowl made of marble. In this bowl was a flame that burned a deep blue. Lavender looked at it for a while and then blew at it. It did not blow out, but turned purple and began to speak,  
  
'You have called upon the magical lick of flame, I show the future but I don't always show what is right. The future can be changed and I show it as I see it now, yet in another hour it could be slightly different, do you dare look?'  
  
Lavender gasped. 'Yes. I want to see,' she muttered.  
  
The marble bowl filled with smoke and the smoke swirled for a bit before turning transparent. Lavender looked down and saw Harry and Sirius talking. The image changed and then Harry was talking to Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort's eyes gleamed menacingly but Harry just stared back, Harry, Lavender noticed was trembling violently. What she saw next shocked her so heavily the smoke vanished leaving her staring at marble.  
  
Lavender looked around and then ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor tower. She knew she had to tell someone.

* * *

'Seamus, Parvati!' cried Lavender as she saw them in the armchairs by the fire. 'I have something unbelievable to tell you!!!!!'  
  
'What? Tell us then!' said Parvati curiously.  
  
'I found this flame thing that shows the future and I saw Harry talking to Sirius Black and then he was facing You Know Who.'  
  
'Oh my god! Dumbledore was talking about Harry at the feast! You Know Who is going to kill Harry!!!' shrieked Parvati  
  
'Calm down, it wasn't hard to guess it was Harry' said Seamus.  
  
'That's not all, I also saw...Bellatrix cursing Harry who fell to the ground. I don't know what to do!!!'  
  
'Lav, we have to tell Harry, it could save his life, if he knows this Bellatrix person is coming.'  
  
'That will be a happy chat, hi Harry, a death eater is going to kill you!' said Parvati sarcastically.  
  
'Shut up' said Seamus and Lavender together. Then all three headed over to talk to Harry.  
  
'Err, Harry. We need to talk to you urgently,' muttered Lavender, '- in private' she added seeing Ginny looking curious beside him.  
  
'Oh, alright. Let's go over there then,' said Harry pointing to an empty corner. He got up and led the way. Seamus, Lavender and Parvati trailed behind.  
  
'Ok, spit it out' said Harry briskly.  
  
'Umm, errr, the thing is, well earlier I found this room with a bowl of flame in the middle of it...and this lick of flame tells the future,' said Lavender quietly.  
  
'And, what does that have to do with me?' demanded Harry impatiently.  
  
'Oh Harry!' burst out Parvati, 'you're gonna die!' The whole common room went quiet. The first years looked terrified and the older students just stared.  
  
'Wh...what? I can't die!!! How do I die??'  
  
Before lavender could answer, a streak of ginger flew at Harry closely followed by a brown one and another ginger one.  
  
'Harry!' wailed Ginny as she flung her arms around him and Ron stood motionless beside her, not sure what to do. Hermione burst into tears and flung her arms around Harry too!  
  
'Lavender! How do I die? And when? I need to know urgently!' said Harry in despair, totally ignoring the two girls hugging him tightly.  
  
The sobbing in the common room was much louder now as younger students burst into tears!  
  
'Harry. You are going to be murdered by a death eater called Bellatrix. Do you know her?' said Seamus sadly. A gasp rang round the room.  
  
'Yeah. She killed my godfather- Sirius Black.' Another gasp sounded.  
  
'Sirius Black was your Godfather!' said Colin Creevey in disbelief.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Harry. You have got to go to Dumbledore- Now!' Hermione sobbed, 'Come on!' and she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the portrait hole.  
  
'No, wait. I didn't think this was important, but after what you have just told me, I have changed my mind,' burst out lavender.  
  
Hermione stopped and turned.  
  
'Harry, I also saw you talking to Sirius Black.'  
  
'Impossible! He fell through the veil,' whispered Harry. Harry then turned and walked out the portrait hole, followed by Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Lavender.

* * *

The five of them stood outside Dumbledore's office in silence. Ron had his hand on Harry's shoulder; Ginny looked petrified; Hermione looked extremely anxious and Lavender kept glancing at the clock. 'Dumbledore said 5 minutes. It has got to have been longer than that,' complained Ron,' Let's knock again.'  
  
'No Ron,' said Hermione firmly, 'He'll be ready soon- be patient!' No sooner had she said this then the door to the office opened and Fudge stormed out, leaving Dumbledore calling farewell after his retreating back. 'Come in' said Dumbledore.  
  
The five teenagers went in. It was now Lavenders turn to look terrified. She had never been in Dumbledore's office before. 'What can I do for you all?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'Well. Professor. Lavender saw something that tells the future and she saw me die, but I'm no older than 16 in the thing she saw, so it must be soon, but before I die I get to speak to Sirius, according to Lavender,' said Harry miserably.  
  
'Is this true Miss Brown?' asked Dumbledore sharply.  
  
'Yes. Professor,' said Lavender shyly.  
  
'Tell me everything! Quickly, we may not have much time,' said Dumbledore. Lavender told him of her encounter with the lick of flame.  
  
'Ah,' said Dumbledore gravely, 'I'm sad too say that the lick of flame is always truthful, but however, now we know what is going to happen we are able to change it, but we must act fast. We need...?' and he broke off because standing behind Ron, who was standing by the door was Lord Voldemort.  
  
'AHHHH!' screamed the three girls together! Ron dived behind Dumbledore's desk, closely followed by the three screaming girls. Harry, however, stood still and looked him in the eye and so did Dumbledore.  
  
'We meet again Potter!' whispered Voldemort's snakelike voice, 'Last time Harry, you weren't supposed to escape. My death eaters failed me.' His red eyes gleamed as he spoke.  
  
'Tom!' said Dumbledore quietly, 'Do you mind telling me why you are in my office? Harry and I will stay here alone, if you will let the other children go free.'  
  
Harry turned to the others to see them chained. 'Let my friends go!' yelled Harry, 'It's me you want, let them go!'  
  
'Fine,' said Voldemort and waved his wand, 'they may remain untied, but if one of them dares to move...then... wham!'  
  
'Don't move Ginny!' cried Harry seeing that she was about to make a run for the door, 'He'll kill you!'  
  
'Dumbledore! I'm here to show that I am more powerful. Tonight you will meet your death, along with your young friend here,' smiled Voldemort pointing at Harry.  
  
Behind him, Harry could hear loud sobs. Lavender was struck dumb and Ginny and Hermione were wailing, their eyes stinging with tears.  
  
'Voldemort! I will come with you, as long as you leave everyone else alone!' shouted Harry.  
  
Voldemort laughed. 'No. I'm going to kill you here and now, for your precious Dumbledore to see!'  
  
Harry took a step back. He was so afraid but dared not show it, he was filled with anger and hatred for the man standing in front of him, blocking his exit. He knew he was going to die but he would not give in just yet. He glanced at Dumbledore, who was looking incredibly old and tired. He had a tear trickling down his cheek. Harry knew it was hopeless, even Dumbledore had given up hope.  
  
'Fine. I love you Ginny, and Ron, Hermione you are the best mates I could ever ask for, Lavender you are a good friend and Professor, you've been like a father to me. Thank you. Ok, now kill me!' said Harry. He was trembling with fear. This was it.  
  
'Goodbye Potter! Advra Kadavra!' There was a huge flash of green light and silence.  
  
Both Harry and Voldermort lay still on the floor. No one spoke for a moment then suddenly the room was filled with uncontrollable sobs. Dumbledore stood shaking and looking down at Harry.  
  
'Oh, please! Please. No.' muttered Dumbledore. He prodded Harry with his wand but Harry remained stationary.  
  
Ginny flung herself onto the floor and hugged Harry tightly. 'Oh Harry! Oh no! It's not fair!' she wailed.  
  
Hermione was shaking silently and Ron stood with tears streaming down his face.  
  
'What happened?' asked Lavender quietly, 'what happened to You Know Who?'  
  
'Miss Brown, Harry cursed him just before he was hit by Voldemort's curse. Harry killed him,' said Dumbledore shaking his head.  
  
'Why did it have to come to this?' asked Ron.  
  
'The prophesy, Harry received last year, told him that he and Voldemort cannot exist on the same planet together and in the end one of them would be killed by the other,' replied Dumbledore sadly.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and Professor McGonagall, Lupin and Fudge ran in. The three of them stopped dead.  
  
'Harry! Oh no! Oh heavens. Voldemort!' cried Professor McGonagall.  
  
Fudge looked at the two motionless bodies on the floor and shook his head. 'I'm sorry' said Fudge to Dumbledore and the others in the room.  
  
Part 24  
  
'Let me through! I said LET ME THROUGH!!' shouted Madam Pomfrey as she fought through the crowd outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Thanks for coming Madam Pomfrey,' said Dumbledore quietly, 'Is there anything you can do for Harry?' He then nodded at Harry's body lying on the floor.  
  
'Oh heavens! Poor mite!' cried Madam Pomfrey, then she glanced at Voldemort, 'He's dead! Whatever happened Professor?'  
  
'This is not the time Poppy. Cornelius here would love the answer as well but I have refused to tell him any details until you arrived to check the...the...bodies?' said Dumbledore sadly. Madam Pomfrey bent down and put her fingers on Harry's wrist.  
  
'Please Lord. Don't let him be dead!' whispered Ginny with her hands over her face. Madam Pomfrey straightened up. She looked grim.  
  
'Harry is alive but only just, he might not make it. I can detect an extremely faint pulse. He must be transferred to St Mungo's immediately,' said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Dumbledore let out a sigh, 'Very well. I will have that arranged Poppy. Oh yes, Poppy, is Tom dead too? Or does he have a pulse?'  
  
'Tom?' asked Madam Pomfrey, 'Oh you mean him! That dirty bit of lying cheating scum!' she spat indicating the spindly pale lump on the floor that was Voldemort. She checked his pulse and smiled, he's dead!

* * *

There was silence in Dumbledore's office. Harry had been admitted to St Mungo's and Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were all in shock.  
  
'Professor'  
  
'Yes Ginny?' replied Dumbledore.  
  
'Is V...V...Voldemort really dead or is it like last time when his spirit survived?'  
  
Dumbledore said nothing for a moment, and then nodded, 'Yes Ginny he is truly gone. I just hope Harry isn't too.'  
  
'Why?' asked Ron  
  
'Because Mr Weasley, he could only be properly destroyed by Harry, when he attacked Harry as a baby, Harry had no wand so he couldn't die completely, yet today, Harry did have a wand and had a chance to defend himself,' said Dumbledore gravely.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were stood at Harry's bedside when Dumbledore entered the ward. He beamed at them and asked if they knew anymore about when Harry was going to wake up. Hermione shook her head sadly and Ron suddenly blurted out,  
  
'Why is Harry not dead? Surely the killing curse would have killed him!'  
  
Dumbledore smiled, ' I wondered when you would ask me that. Harry is still alive- just, because Voldemort was completely full of evil and hatred while Harry is full of love. He is loved by friends, his deceased parents, Sirius and even in a bizarre way, his aunt and uncle. Oh and of course, Harry loves people not just himself like Voldemort. Voldemort, being full of hatred and evil wasn't able to kill Harry completely as it was painful to him to even curse someone with so much love in him.' Ron looked astonished. He looked down at Harry's silent face and murmured, 'Harry, thank heavens people love you.' Then Ron's face crumpled up and tears began trickling down his face.  
  
Hermione sat quietly, staring at Harry's motionless face and whispered, 'Please wake up. Please Harry! Wake up.'

* * *

6 months later.  
  
It was Easter and the school was excited and noisy. Students were discussing plans for the holidays and talking of the chocolate they were hoping to receive.  
  
Hermione and Ron were talking about plans for their holidays. 'I'm going to the Burrow. Mum has invited you too,' said Ron cheerfully.  
  
'I'll ask my parents, but I don't think I could face going to the Burrow; Christmas was bad enough at home! Harry loved, I mean, loves going to the Burrow,' said Hermione sadly.  
  
Harry was still at St Mungo's. He was in a coma and there had been no signs of hope. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's had given up hope. Harry was gradually being forgotten by most of the students and he was also drifting out of Ron and Hermione's minds. He had been gone for so long.  
  
It was Ginny who always visited him in St. Mungo's. Dumbledore had given her permission to visit as often as she liked, Hermione and Ron could too, but preferred not to as it was distressing to see Harry lying as if he was dead.  
  
Just then, Ginny came running towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
'RON! HERMIONE!!! HARRY'S WOKEN UP!!!!' screamed Ginny happily as she charged down the corridor. Everyone stopped to look and some started to cheer while the Slytherin's merely moaned and grumbled.  
  
'YES!!!!! FANTASTIC!!' cried Hermione. Ron hugged his sister and asked, 'Can we go and see him now? Or do we have to wait until after school.'  
  
'We can go now. Dumbledore said it doesn't matter, as it is the last day of term. Come on. Let's go!' said Ginny.  
  
She began running back the way she came; yet this time she had two people following her. Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran as fast as they could to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They ran up the twisty stairs and collapsed in his office. They walked over to the bright fire and all took a pinch of floo powder.  
  
'St. Mungo's' said Ron, stepping into the flames.

* * *

When they arrived they didn't even glance at the floor guide but ran straight into the lift, they were going to spell damage- fourth floor! Harry was in the Janus Thickley Ward, along with Neville's parents and Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
The lift seemed to take forever to reach the right floor. Eventually it trundled to a stop and the three of them charged out, knocking over a witch with a carrot sticking out her head.  
  
When they reached Harry's ward, they stopped, they looked at each other and Hermione whispered, 'Will he still be the same?'  
  
'I expect so. I hope so,' replied Ron anxiously.  
  
'Let's go in,' said Ginny. She took a huge breath and pushed the door open. Almost immediately a loud cry sounded.  
  
'RON!! HERMIONE!!! GINNY!!!!!!!'  
  
The 3 of them rushed over to Harry's bedside and they all flung their arms around him.  
  
'Good to see you mate,' croaked Ron, straightening up.  
  
'You too!' grinned Harry.  
  
A healer came up and asked Hermione, Ron and Ginny for a quiet word. They followed her into a corner and Ginny whispered, 'What's the problem?'  
  
'Harry doesn't know yet that he has been unconscious for 6 months. He thinks it's only been a couple of days. And also he isn't too clear about what happen the night You Know Who died. I was wondering, if you could explain too him carefully and gently what has happened, it's likely to distress him.'  
  
'Alright,' muttered Ron unhappily. He knew telling Harry was going to be unpleasant and Harry was more than likely going to yell at them.  
  
They went back to Harry's bed, where Harry lay looking confused.  
  
'What was it? What did she say?' blurted Harry impatiently.  
  
'Err Harry,' said Hermione weakly, 'you have, err... um... been unconscious for erm... 6 months.'  
  
'WHAT!!!' yelled Harry.  
  
Ron stood back and watched anxiously as Hermione and Ginny attempted to explain to Harry what had happened over the last 6 months.  
  
'You mean I missed Halloween, Christmas and now it's almost Easter!' said Harry flabbergasted.  
  
'Yeah' said Hermione, 'You've been missed.'  
  
'Blimey! What happened to Voldemort? I remember him turning up in Dumbledore's office and some green light, but that's it. Why was I unconscious? What happened?' asked Harry.  
  
Ron looked at his sister and Hermione before turning his attention to Harry, ' You and Voldemort duelled and he sent the killing curse to you and just before it hit you, you cursed him with it too. You killed him Harry. Voldemort is dead! Gone! Finished!'  
  
Harry's mouth was hanging open, 'I killed him!' he said quietly, 'I'm a murderer!' Ginny gasped and said, 'No Harry, you're not, Voldemort had to die! He killed hundreds of innocent people, he almost killed YOU!'  
  
Harry shook is head sadly, 'I am a murderer. I killed someone, if you kill someone, then you are murderer. You are still a murderer even if the person you killed deserved to die. I should be in Azkaban.'  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a moment then said, 'Harry mate. You are a murderer but the Ministry of Magic and the whole world owe their lives to you, Voldemort could have killed them all, and you stopped him! You won't go to Azkaban. The healers say you can go back to school in 3 days.'  
  
'Cool. That's good news, isn't it Harry,' said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
Harry smiled weakly, 'Yeah. Can't wait.'

* * *

It was three days into the Easter holidays when Harry finally returned to school. Harry had been dreading going back to school; he knew there would be rumours and stories about what had happened and where he'd been.  
Harry walked through the grounds slowly as he desperately didn't want to reach the great front doors. Harry walked up the stone steps and slowly opened the massive door. He walked in, and kept looking at the floor, hoping that no one would notice him. 'HARRY!!!!' cried Cho as she spotted him halfway up the main staircase.  
  
'Oh great!' muttered Harry to himself, he turned to see Cho rushing up the stairs towards him. The all the students in the entrance hall were now whispering. Harry could not help but think, 'Chang is such a pain in the...'  
  
'Harry, I'm so glad you're back. Dumbledore told us about what had happened with,' Cho took a deep breath, 'V...V...Voldemort.'  
  
Harry shrugged and continued walking up the stairs- big mistake!  
  
Cho screamed, 'I see you haven't changed since I last saw you Potter. Rude and arrogant as ever. Just because you killed Him doesn't mean you are a hero you know! I WAS trying to be nice!'  
  
Harry glared at Cho before walking determinedly away from her. He knew Cho was giving him the evil eye behind him, but he found he didn't care, 'Stupid woman,' mumbled Harry.  
  
He headed up to the Gryffindor common room, eager to find Ron and Hermione. He stopped outside the portrait hole, not sure what to do, he had no idea what the password was; it wouldn't be the same as it was six months ago. He groaned, walked away from the common room and went to the library.  
  
The library was virtually empty, but in the corner Harry saw Ginny and Seamus deep in conversation. 'At last' thought Harry. He headed over to them and cleared his throat, 'cHuhhum.'  
  
'Harry!' smiled Ginny. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. Harry grinned and asked, 'What's the portrait password?'  
  
Ginny laughed and Seamus answered, 'Potter rules.'  
  
Harry looked slightly bemused for a second before laughing, 'Really? I'm going to feel big headed saying that!'  
  
The three of them laughed even harder and when finally Ginny stopped she said, 'Let's go to the common room, I have something to show you.'  
  
As Harry stepped through the portrait hole a massive cheer sounded!  
  
'WELCOME BACK HARRY!' chorused all the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry holding three butterbeers.  
  
'Here you go Harry,' said Hermione handing over a bottle of butterbeer.  
  
'Cheers,' said Harry and took a large gulp. It warmed him up drastically making him feel much better. 'Why didn't you come and meet me earlier?' asked Harry sadly.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, worried Harry was going to go into one of his rages again for a very poor reason.  
  
'We were going to Harry but..' started Ron 'But what?' interrupted Harry.  
  
'We had to organise your party!' finished Hermione.  
  
Harry laughed and said, 'Got you! I was joking, you should have seen your faces!'  
  
Ron looked furious for a moment before laughing. Dean Thomas and Neville walked over to them.  
  
'How are you Harry mate?' asked Dean.  
  
'Good thanks. Great to be back though.' Just then the 3rd and 4th years broke into a song! Harry groaned, he hated this song.  
  
'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he were mine; he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord'  
  
Harry looked despairingly at Ginny! 'Why did you have to write that irritating song??'  
  
'Sorry Harry!' said Ginny sheepishly before joining in, 'His eyes are as...'  
  
Harry was forced to laugh but he found the whole party affair very embarrassing. If it hadn't given him the chance to hang out with friends then he would have long gone up to the dormitories.  
At 3am Professor McGonagall burst through the portrait hole looking very frustrated, 'Bed! This party has gone on long enough! I know you are excited to have Potter back, but you are keeping others awake. BED!!!'  
  
Everyone groaned and slowly they made their way up to the dormitories. Harry walked into his and looked around happily, 'I'm home!' he thought.

* * *

It was the day after the party and Harry was more alert and awake than most of the Gryffindor's as had partied hard in true Gryffindor fashion.  
  
It was Tuesday; the second proper day of the Easter holidays, and Harry was up early. He went down to the Common room at 6am, so he was most surprised to see Ginny Weasley sitting in one of the armchairs.  
  
'Ginny' he gasped in surprise.  
  
'Hi Harry,' smiled Ginny, standing up to face him, 'I knew would be here soon, you always get up early.'  
  
'Ginny, you...you...look amazing!' stuttered Harry. Ginny was in an elegant summer dress and had curled her hair so it hung round her face in soft curls. She had applied some neutral make up that really enhanced her chocolate brown eyes and delicate skin.  
  
'Thanks,' laughed Ginny. She walked over to him and he put his arms around her.  
  
'I'm so glad you're back,' she breathed, 'now we can spend some quality time together.'  
  
'Ginny. Shall we go and get some breakfast? Then take a walk through the grounds?' asked Harry.  
  
'Sounds perfect,' said Ginny happily and she let go of Harry and led the way to the portrait hole.

* * *

It was 11am and Ron stood at the window in the Gryffindor common room. He was watching Harry and his sister in the grounds very suspiciously.  
  
'Ron!' said Hermione sharply, ' Come away from the window. Let them be together for once, on their own! You always hang around when they want to be together. You should learn to trust them. Harry will never hurt Ginny- he loves her!'  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and sighed, 'I suppose your right- as usual.' He left the window and sat down beside Hermione.  
  
'They had a good idea you know,' said Ron, 'going into the grounds for a romantic walk.'  
  
Hermione looked him in the eyes and said, 'Ronald Weasley as we never get time on our own, I reckon it would be very nice to go out into the grounds.'  
  
Ron gasped, it hadn't really occurred to him that you were supposed to spend time with your girlfriend. Now he saw that he was neglecting Hermione. 'Ok,' he said at last, 'Let's go outside.'  
  
Hermione grinned, finally Ron was starting to understand the whole relationship thing.

* * *

'I don't really want to go back to the Great Hall for lunch, it so nice just the two of us, by the lake,' said Harry sighing.  
  
'We don't have to. I'm not hungry and if I get peckish later I can always pop down to the kitchens,' said Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled, he knew there was a reason why he loved his girlfriend so much.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and clasped Hermione's hand. The two off them were walking amongst the roses in the gardens and Hermione was deliriously happy. At last her boyfriend was making an effort.  
  
They walked in comfortable silence for a while, and then Hermione burst out, 'Ron, I'm going home tomorrow. My parents decided they would rather spend the holidays with me than go to Greece.'  
  
'What?' yelled Ron, totally ruining the atmosphere.  
  
Hermione looked a bit sheepish, 'I suppose I should have told you sooner!'  
  
'That would have been great!' said Ron sarcastically, 'but you thought ruining our walk would be better!'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'I was looking forward to spending the holidays with you since it looks like Harry's going to spend most of his time with my baby sister!!!'  
  
'Ron, will you shut up a minute and let me finish?' asked Hermione furiously. Instantly shutting Ron up.  
  
'My parents have invited you to stay. Will you come?'  
  
'Will I come???? Oh course I will,' cried Ron hugging Hermione tightly.

* * *

Later that day, Ginny and Harry made their way to the common room. Just outside the portrait hole they bumped into Ron and Hermione, who had they're trunks beside them.  
  
'Harry, we've been waiting for you!' said Hermione, 'I'm going home for the holidays and Ron's coming with me. I would invite you, but it looks as if you want to stay here,' she said glancing at Ginny.  
  
'Yeah,' said Harry blushing, 'Have a good time, see you next term.'  
  
Ginny, smirking at Ron, said, 'I'm sure you'll have more fun without Harry and me.'  
  
Harry and Ginny waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they walked down the main stairs toward the front door.  
  
Harry grinned at Ginny and said, 'Wow. I can't believe Ron trusts us enough to leave us alone! He must be growing up at last.'  
  
Ginny laughed and they made their way back to the portrait hole.  
  
THE END  
  
Sequel coming soon 


End file.
